


Deity Light and Atheist L

by mcrx21phandoms



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Eating Disorders, Imagine your OTP, Insomnia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overworking, Tumblr Prompt, kind of, younger L
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrx21phandoms/pseuds/mcrx21phandoms
Summary: “I'm a literal God” Light was just about put up with this boy.The boy raised his eyebrow, “Okayyy, I totally believe you”To say Light was mad would be an understatement. This creature, that looked like he just crawled out of the gutter, was treating Light like he was crazy. Why did Light have to be this person’s guardian as a punishment, all because he pissed off a few higher-ups?The God forced a smile “My name is Light.”The boy rocked back on his heels. 'Oh, God, he’s not even wearing shoes!' Light thought as he saw the boy's bare feet. “I am L” he certainly was a quiet boy, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Light is a deity around 2000 years old  
> L is a human about 16 years old

Light was a God, and he was good at his job. The one human flaw he had was Light always wanted more power, to put it simply, he was greedy. Unfortunately, being a young God (only 19 in human years) meant Light rarely got to use the power he felt he deserved. After all, even Gods had to follow rules and Light had broken them one too many times.

“That's it!”, bellowed Light's boss, “You are being sent to the human realm to serve as a guardian!” Light had heard terrible stories about the human realm, but accepted his sentence only because it was better than being sent to the shinigami realm.

Just as Light was about to ask who he was guarding, he felt the clouds drop beneath him and landed on a grassy field. The only person around was a young boy on the street no more than a few feet away. The boy was as pale as snow with chaotic black hair and wearing loose blue jeans with a baggy white long sleeved shirt, he looked no older than sixteen.

‘I must be his guardian’ Light started to walk over to the boy to introduce himself, if Light was going to be a guardian, he was going to do it right.

“Hi!" Light walked beside the slouched boy as he ignored the God. “I'm your guardian.”

“I don’t have a guardian" the boy mumbled, thinking Light was a hallucination.

“You do now!" Light forced himself to sound friendly and cheerful.

“Look, I don’t want to be a part of your cult or whatever you mean by guardian.” The boy’s words sounded too sharp for such a young mouth. Light frowned, he was a God, for fuck’s sake, not a crazy cultist. “No, I'm being serious. I've been sent from the Gods’ realm to protect you."

“Right. Well, I don’t need protecting.” The boy glanced around, clearly skeptical.

“I'm a literal God” Light was just about put up with this boy.

The boy raised his eyebrow, “Okayyy, I totally believe you”

To say Light was mad would be an understatement. This creature, that looked like he just crawled out of the gutter, was treating Light like he was crazy. Why did Light have to be this person’s guardian as a punishment, all because he pissed off a few higher-ups?

The God forced a smile “My name is Light.”

The boy rocked back on his heels. ‘Oh, God, he’s not even wearing shoes!’ Light thought as he saw the boy's bare feet. “I am L” he certainly was a quiet boy, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

L looked as if sleep was a foreign concept, based on the dark bags under his gray eyes. “We should go to your place,” Light said “since I’m supposed to watch you 24/7”

“Like a stalker"

“No, of course not!" Light rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, not liking being called a stalker. "More like a bodyguard"


	2. Chapter 2

There was definitely a reason Light was assigned L to protect, aside from the fact he was no longer a child, L seemed like he would benefit from a bedtime or being fed every once in a while. L nodded and led the way to his current hotel, checking in a opening his door as quietly as possible before opening his laptop. He was curled up on the couch with his laptop balancing on his knees. The room itself was very nice, although the kitchen and bed appeared untouched.

“How long have you been staying here?" Light asked.

“A week, maybe two."

“The kitchen is immaculate.”

“I order out when I’m hungry, you can do the same if you want.”

“The bed looks pristine."

“It has not been needed.”

The God raised an eyebrow “You haven't slept in two weeks?”

L rolled his eyes and typed with more force than necessary, “No, and I don’t plan to anytime soon. You can stay here but don’t interrupt my work.” Light had to resist the urge to smack him. “Do you mean homework? You don’t look old enough to have a job, and you don’t strike me as the dropout type.” “I'm nearly seventeen, and I work as a detective.” ‘This is a baby! An actual child! Where are his parents?!’ Light was deep in thought as L returned to his case.

‘Would it be rude to ask?’ Light pondered. Yes, it would be very rude to ask but Light wanted answers and he was going to get them, one way or another. “If you’re only sixteen, why do you live by yourself?”

“I'm an emaciated minor, now go away.” Subtlety was never L's strong suit. He was too cold and spoke too directly to ever be considered subtle.

“What's an emaciated minor?” Light was always a curious god, and he knew very little about the humans' realm or their customs.

L dragged his hands down his face, so much for emailing Scotland Yard before midnight. “It means I take responsibility for my own care.”

“You're not doing a very good job.”

L rolled his eyes and asked as sarcastically as possible, “Oh? Enlighten me, in your expert childcare opinion, what's wrong with this picture?”

Light touched two fingers to the teen's forehead and flinched.

“What the bloody hell are you doing?”

“You're cold.” Light paused for a moment, trying to find L’s emotions.

“Then don’t touch me.” L snapped, ‘who does this crazy person think he is? Oh, right, he thinks he’s a guardian deity responsible for me’

There they are, “You're angry, and nervous. Scared, a little sad. Or bored. Depression and boredom feel really similar”

Light’s hand was slapped away by a significantly paler and smaller hand “Are you a mind reader now, too?”

“Touch is one of the most common ways to communicate in the Gods’ realm. It's much easier when the other person isn't touch-starved or bordered up."

“Uh-huh”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is a bit short! i'm very sick & my inspiration is nowhere to be found. i'll be going back in this fic to correct some formatting issues. hope you enjoy this chapter!

The gentle tic tack of a keyboard was soon the only sound filling the room. Suddenly, L's laptop was taken and put on top of the fridge by the crazy pretty boy. 

“What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?” L attempted to grab his only possession but couldn't. 

“It's time for bed. You don’t need your computer to sleep, do you?” Light replied.

“If I say yes, will you get it down?”

“…No"

L rolled his eyes before dragging a step stool to the fridge, “If you're tired, feel free to crash on the bed, but don't touch my laptop.”

Light frowned at the teenager's rudeness and picked L up, carrying him to the expensive looking bed. L kicked the unstable teen in the shin roughly and demanded in his monotone, emotionless voice, “Let me go." L felt arms around his waist as he was placed on the admittedly comfortable bed.

“Go to sleep, your work will be there in the morning."

“I finished that case, but you shouldn't have put my computer on top of the refrigerator. How old are you, anyway? Five?” 

“I'm 2000 years old.”

'Riiight' L thought, rolling his eyes. 'He's most likely twenty based on his height and face shape.' 

"That was rhetorical.” He told Light.

“Just go to sleep.”

“You first"

Light sighed and tightened his grip on the boy's waist. Gods don’t need nearly as much sleep as humans do, but if he let go, L would go back to overworking himself. 

The younger teen laid in the dark with his eyes open, not daring to show any vulnerability in the presence of a stranger. He glanced at the ‘resting’ God, looking over his features while making an escape plan. “Light's arm is very loose", L noticed, “I could slip away before he'll know I'm gone"

Light was sound asleep and a heavy sleeper. Since touch was how most God’s communicated, his arm over L meant Light could read only his strongest emotions. Stressed, hungry and tired. So, very tired it subconsciously made Light fall into a deeper sleep.

L gently picked Light's arm up and placed it on his pillow before getting out of bed. He tip toed to the kitchen and grabbed his laptop of the top of the refrigerator before leaving the hotel room.


End file.
